Rewrite: The Tale of Uzumaki Scarlet
by Scarlet Ninja20
Summary: The third war has broke out. This time their seems to be no end to the endless violence. Throwing younger and younger gens into the mess. Follow the story Scarlet Uzumaki (Uchiha) as she goes through this harsh times and watches as her loves one die.


_**Hey guys I am back with the rewrite for The Tale of Uzumaki Scarlet. The story line will be similar but mainly totally different and I will not be updating that story as often. So here we go with the rewrite!**_

_**XXX**_

The day I truly became demon is not a story for now. But I am a Uzumaki and a Uchiha for I grew up with them both. I have long red haired and silver eyes, a rarity in our clan, but its also the markings of a 'ill omen of a demon'. So I was often targeted by bounty hunters or other ninja. My Father was often away on long missions leaving my mother and me to defend ourselves on our own. But when he came home the attacks stopped as quickly as they came. My mother says it's because he was a great Shinobi. But I believe it was because my father killed one of them before. My best friend was Uchiha Itachi and me often went over to his house for lunch then came back to my house for dinner with my mother and sometimes my father.

XX 16 years agoXX

"Itachi what do you think is going to happen now that the war has broken out?"

"I don't know Scar-chan. Who knows who will survive? Remember we enter the academy tomorrow."

"Your right. We'll graduate early because the war right."

"Yeah." A soft gentle wind came through blowing my hair around

"I am kind of scared Itachi. We don't know how many people with die in this war."

"Don't worry Scarlet Ill protect you no matter what." I smiled softly at these words.

"Itachi. When we graduate well be sent to the front lines wont we."

"Yeah. But whatever happens we'll survive right?"

"Maybe."

The sun slowly sunk over the horizon. "Come on Scar-chan we need to go home." He offered me his hand and I took it and he pulled me up.

"Bye Itachi. " We waved to each other then ran off in different directions.

XX back at the Uzumaki HomeXX

"Scarlet." My mother called me into the kitchen.

"Yes mother?" I asked as I looked up at her form where she stirred a pot of soup. She stopped and put the spoon on the counter then bent down next to me.

"Your Father and I must go to the war front."

I bowed my head and nodded. '_This is war. Every able shinobi or Kunoichi is needed on the front line.' _She stood back up then bent down again and handed me the bowl of soup. I looked up and smiled at her before running into the dining room and start eating.

XX3 years laterXX  
XX outside Narrative of ScarletXX

My parents had died a few months before I graduated the academy. They never told they had to go on a suicide mission. That had left me with a piece of my heart missing.

XXback to present dayXX

I sat on a tree branch while Itachi was below me. There had been an odd number of students this year leaving me and Itachi in a 3 man cell instead of a 4 man cell. Our sensei had pushed us farther because we were far advanced then the normal Genin. After four months of being out of the academy we were already on the front line. Our sensei was already dead we were waiting for our new team member to make it to our position on the outskirts of the front line. My summoning wolves where scouting the area waiting for the backup and watching our backs. Unlike the Inuzuka I didn't keep my wolves as ninja pets but as my weapons and to be called upon when I needed them. A black colored wolf appeared form the shadows of a tree and trotted towards us. A familiar form came out after it.

"Shisui. So their forming a track and kill form shadows team." I spoke quietly. The rest of the wolf back appeared out of the shadows surrounding the tree and Shisui.

"So these are your legendary demon wolves Scarlet." Shisui spoke back to me. " Are the rumors true they burned a seal onto your back for the contract?"

"I don't even know that Shisui, Scarlet been keeping quiet about it sense she got the demon wolves. " Itachi answered him for me.

I jumped down and did a sign. The wolves howled and the turned to dark clouds and swarmed around my body and returned to markings on my body. The bandages on my arms legs hide them form sight. " Shisui what's our mission?"

"You were right we are the shadow team. We are to kill the main strong fighters of the cloud while Team Minato destroys Kanabi Bridge. "We nod and I summon back 3 wolves.

"Stick close to them if you don't you'll be lost in the shadow world." I tell them as I walk towards the shadows with my black wolf.

XX in the shadow worldXX

The world was monotone color with occasional wolf glancing by us. I lead them through twist and bends till we emerged out of the shadows back to the real world. I stayed close to the shadows of the trees waiting for the effects of the shadow world to wear off my body.

"Hey Itachi is she okay?"

"She will be once to gets use to our world again." Itachi answers Shisui.

"Where are we at anyway?" Shisui asks again and this time I answer him.

"Behind the Clouds front lines. The person where after is at their headquarters hidden here. "

Shisui shuts up after I say this and we slowly make our way towards the Genjutsu covered area.

My wolves jump out of their marks and race towards the barrier. I stand near the barrier with Itachi and Shisui behind me. The barrier breaks sending shards of glass by us and a wave of air is sent towards us.

_**XXAND ENDXX **_

_**Lol told you way different but kinda is the same plot line. **_


End file.
